Como caen las cartas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Y el Tonto se sintió como un tonto por hacer a Muerte llorar. Italia Veneciano/FEM!México. AU Cardverse. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_** ¡Hola a todos!, espero qué disfruten este nuevo One-Shot. n.n

_**Josefina Yantzin Infante García**_ es la versión Nyo de_** J******__osé_ María Itzae Infante García. :3

* * *

**Como caen las cartas.**

_A donde sea qué fuera Josefina, era testiga de la destrucción y el exterminio de la humanidad..._

- _**¡AH, HUYAN!**_-

_De pueblo en pueblo, de ciudad en ciudad, no importaba a donde fuera, siempre había enfermedad y muerte..._

- _**¡ELLA! ¡ELLA ES LA CULPABLE DE TODAS NUESTRAS DESGRACIAS!**_-

_Y la pobre pequeña, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, permitía qué la sujetaran y la amarraran para ser castigada por la multitud, más antes de qué le pusieran una mano encima para dañarla, caían sin vida al suelo..._

-_** ¡LARGO! ¡LARGO!**_-

_Y era así como la pequeña niña de piel morena, ojos cafés oscuros y largos cabellos de color chocolate, qué vestía únicamente un viejo vestido roído por el tiempo y una capa negra, caminaba día tras día, sin detenerse a reposar. A donde quiera qué sus pies descalzos la guiaran, era exactamente igual. Sin entender el porqué, seguía siendo una pequeña, pese a qué llevaba muchos años caminando, al grado de no poder acordarse de donde provenía ni el porqué caminaba..._

- ¡Ve! ¡Ve!-

_Un día, se encontró con un enorme árbol enmedio de la nada. Y amarrado a éste, se encontraba un hombre joven __de ropas celestes y botas cafés,_ de cabellos castaños, y ojos color miel, qué casi no se distinguían ya qué los mantenía cerrados...

- ¡Ve! ¡Ve!-

_Ni siquiera quería acercársele, tenía presente qué todo aquél qué estuviese alrededor moría o sufría de una terrible enfermedad. Así qué intentó seguir de largo, ignorando su presencia..._

- ¡Ve, no te vayas, por favor!- Le suplicó con angustia el hombre.- ¡Ve! ¡No me gusta estar solo! ¡Ve!-

_Se volvió a verlo, y extendiendo la capa qué traía encima, de su sombra salieron unas afiladas alas qué rompieron los amarres, dejando al hombre en libertad, cayendo de cara al suelo. Las alas volvieron a ocultarse en su sombra y se acomodó de nueva cuenta la capa..._

- Vete.- Le dijo Josefina, sin detonar rastro de emoción en su voz.- Y no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.-

_Siguió avanzando, más notó qué era seguida por aquél hombre. Deteniéndose y soltando un suspiro, decidió darle una advertencia..._

- Estoy maldita.- Le contó.- Cualquier lugar a donde vaya, la gente enferma y muere de manera misteriosa. Algunos se dan cuenta de ello, e intentan por todos los medios el eliminarme, más eso sólo empeora su situación.- Agachó la mirada, cerrando los ojos.- Un día, un hombre me soltó una bofetada delante de una gran multitud, y cayó al suelo, preso de la peste negra, muriendo al instante.- Abrió los ojos y alzó el rostro.- Y no importa de quién se trate, siempre termina igual. Si valoras algo en este mundo y entiendes lo qué estoy diciendo, da la vuelta y vete en dirección contraria.-

_Caminó, segura de qué nuevamente seguiría sin compañía..._

- Entonces, ¿todo este tiempo has estado sola?- Le preguntó preocupado.

- Nadie me necesita en este mundo.- Le contestó sin voltearse a mirarlo.

_Y se detuvo, pese a qué no quería..._

- No, nadie me necesita.-

_Y dejó qué la acompañara, aunque no lo quería..._

**.~o0o~.**

_Visitaron pueblos pequeños y grandes ciudades. Y para evitar problemas, Josefina se quedaba en las afueras, en donde no pudiera molestar a nadie, esperando a qué Feliciano, qué era como se llamaba el hombre qué la acompañaba, llegara a donde estaba ella..._

- ¡Ve! ¡Josefina, Josefina!- Gritaba lleno de alegría, agitando el brazo y con una bolsa con comida.- ¡Mira, mira!-

- ¿Qué, Feliciano?- Preguntaba ella, sentada bajo un árbol.

- ¡Conseguí dulces, ve!- Y compartía con ella la mitad de la bolsa.

_La pequeña morena no se explicaba cómo era posible qué el alegre italiano pudiera estar a su lado sin sufrir alguna enfermedad, pese a qué era muy torpe y a cada rato tropezaba o tenía infinidad de accidentes..._

_~ ¡Ve!- Sonreía mientras tenía un pie atorado en una rama al querer alcanzar una manzana.- ¡Josefina, Josefina! ¡Me atoré!~_

_~ ¡Veeeeeee!- Gritaba mientras caía a un precipicio, siendo salvado a tiempo por la pequeña.~_

- Quédate con ellos.- Le entregaba los dulces tras probar el primero.- Nunca he necesitado comer ni beber nada.-

- ¿Ve?- Preguntó confundido.- ¿De verdad?- Al verla asentir, siguió inquiriendo.- ¿Es por la misma razón por la qué no duermes ni de noche ni de día, ve?-

- Sí.- Y agachaba la mirada.- Nunca me canso ni tengo hambre. Tampoco me da frío o calor. Pero sí puedo sentir el dolor.- Y posó sus ojos cafés sobre los de él.- Nada más el dolor.-

- Ve.- Alzó una ceja.- ¿Siempre?-

- Sí, siempre.- Abrazó sus rodillas.- No sé desde cuándo, ya qué no recuerdo de donde vengo, tampoco si tengo familia o no. Es como si de repente hubiera aparecido, nada más. Y por más qué pasen los años, no he crecido ni un centímetro. Desde qué recuerdo, he sido sólo una niña.-

- ¡Ve! ¿De verdad?- Y ella asintió.- Ve.-

_Quedaron los dos en silencio, luego Feliciano miró los pies de Josefina, los cuáles estaban sucios, llenos de cortadas y rasguños debido a la merced de la inclemencia de los suelos y caminos, debido a la falta de calzado..._

- ¡Ve!- Se puso de pie y le sonrió a su acompañante.- En un momento vuelvo, espérame aquí.-

Se fue corriendo y con la misma rapidez regresó al lado de ella...

- ¡Ve!- Le extendió el par de zapatos qué traía consigo.- ¡Póntelos, ve!-

_El asombro sólo se asomó en sus ojos, ya qué nunca antes había recibido un regalo de otra persona. Con sumo cuidado, tomó el calzado y se los puso en los pies mugrosos..._

- Me quedan bien.- Le contestó con la misma monotonía.- Gracias.-

- Ve.- Y el italiano le sonrió.- Ahora ya no sentirás dolor al caminar, ve.-

**.~o0o~.**

_El tiempo seguía su curso, y ellos continuaban viajando sin rumbo alguno. Y ante la falta de entretenimiento, Feliciano se la pasaba platicando de lugares qué había visitado, la comida qué había probado, y los extraños accidentes qué le habían ocurrido..._

- Oye, Feliciano.- Le preguntó Josefina un día.

- ¿Ve?- Volteó a verla, mientras se comía una bolsa llena de pan.

- Tú eres muy miedoso, y has visto lo qué escondo debajo de la caja.- Se detuvo a verlo.- ¿Porqué sigues caminando a mi lado?-

- Ve.- Dejó de comer el pan y agachó la mirada.- S-Sí te-tengo mie-miedo, pero odio quedarme solo.- Alzó el rostro y le sonrió.- Puedo parecer alguien de veinte años o más, pero en realidad tengo 152 años, y al igual qué tú, no he envejecido nada.-

- Ya veo.- Josefina clavó la mirada al suelo.- Es sólo por eso qué me sigues, porqué en cierto modo nos parecemos.-

- ¡Ve!- Asintió con la cabeza el hombre y agregó.- Además, eres una niña muy bonita, y un día serás una mujer muy hermosa, y alguien malo podría hacerte daño.- Se golpeó el pecho con una mano.- ¡Por eso yo debo protegerte, ve!-

_Y un ave desorientada se clavó en su frente, tirándolo al suelo y haciéndolo llorar..._

- _**¡VE!**_- Lloriqueaba por la comida qué había caído al suelo.- _**¡VE!**_-

- Está bien.- La pequeña morena le quitó el ave y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.- Yo voy a cuidar de ti, Feliciano. No llores.-

- ¡Ve!- Y ya más tranquilo, el italiano le sonreía.

**.~o0o~.**

_Al mucho andar, se encontraron con un viejo en el camino. Y pese a qué Josefina intentaba alejarse lo más qué podía, algo en su interior le decía qué debía hablar con él..._

- ¡Buenas tardes, Niños de la Eternidad!- Les saludó así el anciano.- Acérquense, tomen asiento y escuchen lo qué éste humilde servidor tiene qué decirles.-

- ¿Ve?-

Sin comprenderlo del todo, ambos se sentaron en el suelo, alrededor del anciano. Estaba terriblemente lleno de arrugas y manchas en la piel, la barba y los cabellos blancos le caían hasta tocar el piso, y sus ropas desgastadas y carcomidas por el sol...

- Pero a cambio, sólo les pediré un favor, y no podrán negarse a cumplirlo.- Les sonrió cansado.- ¿De acuerdo?-

_Feliciano no entendía por completo, pero al ver qué Josefina asentía, también aceptó el trato con el anciano..._

- Bien.- Sacó una baraja de sus ropas y comenzó a barajearlas con maestría, sacó una carta y se la dio a Feliciano.- Tú siempre has tenido suerte, es por eso qué nunca llevas dinero contigo. La gente en ocasiones te regala las cosas, o encuentras una situación favorable para ti, llegando a encontrar objetos de muy alto valor, recibiendo una recompensa por ello.- El italiano lo miró sorprendido y asustado de qué acertara con exactitud.- Pero a la vez, la mala suerte te acompaña con cada paso qué das, accidentes, caídas, e incluso heridas graves has tenido qué soportar a lo largo de todos estos años. Te sientes solo, porqué llevas más de un centenario viendo morir a todos aquéllos a quiénes amas, y por más qué buscas, no encuentras un lugar en el cuál vivir sin sufrir por los recuerdos.-

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr de los ojos del castaño y caían sobre la carta qué sostenía en sus manos..._

- Y no sabes porqué has vivido tanto tiempo, porqué hasta ahora no has encontrado quién te diera esa explicación.- Le puso una mano en la cabeza, haciendo qué la alzara.- Esa carta eres tú.- Le dijo, viéndolo a los ojos.- Eres_ Fool_ del Tarot, el _Tonto_ de la Baraja.-

_Le quitó la mano de encima, y volvió a barajear la baraja..._

- Más ahora, has encontrado a alguien similar a ti, a alguien qué sabrás que no te abandonará, y serás sólo tú el único qué logrará atravesar lo qué otros no podrán.-

_Volvió a sacar una carta, y ésta cayó en el piso, clavándose en la tierra..._

- Tú eres _Death_ del Tarot, la _Muerte_ de la Baraja.- Le sentenció con voz grave.- No tienes memorias ni recuerdos porqué no los necesitas. Adonde sea qué vayas, siempre ves enfermedad y destrucción, porqué van contigo y a tu lado. La humanidad te odia y te desprecia, precisamente porqué tienes qué cumplir con tu deber, y eso no lo comprenden esos ignorantes estúpidos.-

_Dejó la baraja caer en el suelo, dispersándose..._

- Te temen, y lo único qué saben hacer es maldecirte, sin entender qué el tiempo se les ha agotado, siendo bueno o siendo malo.- Puso las manos sobre las rodillas.- Tampoco tú entendías el porqué del poder oculto qué tienes, ni de tu tan prolongada niñez. Y a partir de ahora, todo para ti cambiará.- Le sonrió.- Porqué tienes a _Tonto_ a tu lado, cuyo futuro es incierto.-

_Cerró los ojos con pesadez, y abriéndolos con una sonrisa, inclinó la mirada..._

- Hay un lugar al qué deben de ir, es uno de los ochos reinos ocultos de los ojos de los hombres.- Sacó una carta vieja y desgastada, entregándosela a Feliciano.- Es el _Reino de Picas_, ahí estarán a salvo de_ Devil_ del Tarot, el _Diablo_ de la Baraja, quién los ha estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad, Muerte?-

_Tonto miró a Muerte, quién asintió sin dejar de mirar al anciano..._

- Ahora bien, he cumplido con ustedes, así qué es momento de qué cumplan con su parte del trato.- Les dijo a los dos.

- Ve, pero, no tenemos dinero, ve.- Contestó angustiado Feliciano.

- No es con dinero con lo qué me tienen qué pagar, _Tonto_.- Le respondió el anciano, y se inclinó sobre Josefina.- Cuando llegó mi momento, huí de ti, haciendo qué vagaras por éste y otros _Mundos_, provocando qué _Diablo_ y otros más se aprovecharan de eso. Y cuando te busqué, no logré encontrarte, y fui encadenado a la _Tierra_. Más ahora, has llegado a mí finalmente. Y yo,_ José María Itzae_, sólo necesito un beso de _Muerte_, ya qué es lo único qué puede romper los amarres de la _Tierra_.-

_Comprendiendo bien que ése era su Destino, Josefina se alzó y le dio un beso en la frente. Y ante la sorpresa de Feliciano, las arrugas y manchas desaparecieron de la piel, y los largos cabellos blancos cayeron al suelo, dejando ver a un joven de piel canela, cabellos color chocolate y unos brillantes ojos cafés oscuros, muy parecido a Muerte..._

- _Gracias, Yantzin_.- Le sonrió a la pequeña morena, y se desvaneció en el aire, dejando una rosa blanca en el lugar en donde estaba sentado.

_Josefina tomó la flor consigo y comenzó a caminar..._

- ¡Ve! ¡Josefina!- El italiano, asustado por lo acontecido, corrió detrás de ella.- ¿A donde vas?-

- Tenemos qué ir al_ Reino de Picas_, _Tonto_.- Le respondió.- Debemos encontrarnos con aquél qué llevas en las manos.-

_Y le dio un vistazo rápido a la carta, la cuál era el As de Picas..._

**.~o0o~.**

_Muchos soles, lunas y estrellas les siguieron, las horas y los días transcurrían, más no lograban encontrar ninguno de los ocho reinos ocultos de los ojos de los hombres. Feliciano cada vez se sentía menos seguro de lo qué les había dicho el anciano, puesto qué no encontraban nada qué pudiera indicarles el camino a seguir..._

- Ve.- Soltó un hondo suspiro.- Estoy cansado, ve.-

- Descansemos entonces.- Dijo Josefina, deteniéndose.

_Feliciano se sentó debajo de un árbol, tratando de disfrutar de la sombra, más no estaba tranquilo, ya qué tenía mucho en qué pensar. Pero de pronto, de las mismas sombras, salieron unos largos tentáculos y aprisionaron al italiano al árbol..._

-**_ ¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**- Gritó asustado.- **_¡JOSEFINA, JOSEFINA!_**-

_La pequeña alzó su capa, y las alas qué salieron de su sombra cortaron los tentáculos, liberando a Tonto, quién corrió apresurado a su lado. Los tentáculos cayeron al piso, y retorciéndose, se transformaron en pequeños demonios..._

- Entonces es verdad.- Hablaron todos al mismo tiempo.- Tú eres _Muerte_.-

- Así es.- Les respondió Josefina, sin siquiera inmutarse.- ¿Qué es lo qué quieren de nosotros?-

- Nuestro Amo y Señor quiere tu poder. Aquél qué olvidaste cómo usar.- Le respondieron los demonios.- Batallamos mucho para encontrar a _Muerte_, por lo qué tuvimos qué usar a _Tonto_ para dar con ella.-

- ¡Ve!- Gritó asustado Feliciano.- ¡Us-Ustedes me amarraron a ese árbol! ¡Ve!-

- ¡Así es!- Y se echaron a reír las criaturas.- Fue tan fácil usando un plato de pasta, y esperar tres meses para qué _Muerte_ rondara por esos lares.-

- ¿Porqué tuvieron qué usar a _Tonto_?- Preguntó Josefina con indiferencia.- ¿Porqué no ir directamente conmigo?-

- Porqué _Tonto_ es el único qué puede encontrar a _Muerte_, y ser ignorado por ella, pasando a su lado.- Respondieron a coro.- Así como con los humanos, uno no puede hallar a _Muerte_, es ella quién va a uno.- Los seres infernales mostraron sus afilados dientes.- Pero ahora qué hemos dado con_ Muerte_, ya no necesitamos más a _Tonto_.-

_Se abalanzaron sobre ellos, mostrando sus filosas garras. Feliciano se dio media vuelta y echó a correr despavorido, mientras qué Josefina, enfocándose, alzó su capa para dejar que sus alas afiladas atravesaran a cada uno de los demonios, eliminándolos al instante, con excepción de uno, al cuál le atravesó del cuello..._

- Regresa, ve y dile a ese qué sirves, que voy a quedarme a lado de _Tonto_.- Los ojos de la pequeña se habían tornado de un color azul brillante.- Y qué no piense siquiera en dañarlo, ya qué yo estoy cuidando de él.-

_Los cuerpos inertes de los demonios comenzaron a incinerarse por cuenta propia, mientras qué el único sobreviviente desaparecía entre las sombras de los árboles. Josefina suspiró, y se dio media vuelta, sólo para darse cuenta de qué estaba sola..._

- ¿Feliciano?-

_Alzó su capa y dejó salir por completo las alas negras de su sombra, las cuáles la alzaron por los cielos, buscando a Tonto por todas partes..._

- ¡Ve! ¡Ve!- Tomaba aire el italiano con desesperación.- ¡Ve! ¡Ve!-

_Una vez qué recobrara la compostura, se sentó sobre una roca, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, ¿cómo se había metido en un lío tan gordo? Y lo qué era peor, qué el Diablo estaba inmiscuido..._

- ¡Ve!- Gritó molesto.- ¿Porqué yo de entre todo el mundo? ¿Porqué tengo qué ser el Tonto de la Baraja? ¡Ve!-

_Sacó el As de Picas y quiso romperla en pedazos, más no podía. Sino, ¿cómo se suponía qué lo encontrarían si ni siquiera sabían en donde estaba el Reino de Picas? Y luego, estaba Josefina. Si seguía junto a ella, los sirvientes del Diablo, o cualquier otro, darían con la pequeña, y no estaba seguro de qué pudiera protegerla, ya qué él mismo no podía cuidarse solo..._

- Ve.- Dijo con suma tristeza, viendo al suelo.- Es mejor dejarla sola.-

- Entonces, ¿ya no quieres qué esté a tu lado?-

_La voz lo sorprendió, levantó con rapidez la mirada, y ahí estaba Muerte, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Y no pudiendo soportar su mirada, la desvió con vergüenza..._

- Ve, e-es, es me-mejor...- Su voz vibraba con miedo.- Es mejor separarnos.-

_Cerró los ojos sin saber qué esperar, ya qué no sabría cómo sería la reacción de Muerte. Más un tirón de sus ropas y unos sollozos, lo hicieron abrir los ojos con presura. Y ahí, frente a él, Josefina le tomaba de sus prendas de vestir, llorando a lágrima viva..._

- ¡Tú también me odias!- Y le dolía verla así, sufriendo.- ¡Es por eso qué ya no quieres qué esté a tu lado! ¿Verdad?-

_No supo qué responderle, ya qué no hallaba las palabras adecuadas. Era en momentos como ese qué deseaba qué su mala suerte surtiera efecto, pero parecía qué le había abandonado. Josefina lo soltó y se dio media vuelta, cabizbaja..._

- No volveremos a vernos.- Le dijo decidida.- Adiós.-

_Vio cómo su espalda se alejaba cada vez más y más, perdiéndose en el horizonte lejano e incierto, sin quizás volverse a encontrar con ella..._

**_~Más ahora, has encontrado a alguien similar a ti, a alguien qué sabrás que no te abandonará, y serás sólo tú el único qué logrará atravesar lo qué otros no podrán.~_**

- Ve.- Recordó las palabras qué le dijera tiempo atrás el anciano.

_Y el Tonto se sintió como un tonto por hacer a Muerte llorar..._

**_~Serás sólo tú el único qué logrará atravesar lo qué otros no podrán.~_**

- _**¡V-VE!**_- Se alzó de la roca, y se echó a correr tras ella.- _**¡JOSEFINA! ¡VE! ¡JOSEFINA!**_-

_La pequeña morena se detuvo y dio media vuelta, sólo para ser asfixiantemente abrazada por Feliciano..._

- ¿Feliciano?- Peguntó sin entender qué pasaba.

_Más un beso se depositó con ternura en sus labios, y cerrando los ojos, correspondió al abrazo y al beso, mientras el As de Picas y la rosa blanca caían junto con las lágrimas de los dos..._

- ¡V-Ve!- El italiano acarició sus cabellos delicadamente, llorando como un niño.- ¡No me dejes solo, Josefina!- Y volvió a abrazarla.- ¡Por favor, ve! ¡No me abandones!-

- No.- Y le tomó con una mano el rostro.- No lo haré. Nunca lo haré, Tonto.-

_Un leve temblor bajo sus pies los hizo clavar la mirada al suelo. Ahí, el As de Picas y la rosa blanca habían caído una encima de la otra, y para sorpresa de los dos, un camino negro apareció ante sus ojos..._

- Debe ser el camino al Reino de Picas.- Dijo Josefina y levantó la rosa blanca del suelo.

- Ve.- Feliciano recogió a su vez el As de Picas, y con una brillante sonrisa, le extendió su mano a Muerte.- ¿Nos vamos entonces, ve?-

**_~Y a partir de ahora, todo para ti cambiará. Porqué tienes a Tonto a tu lado, cuyo futuro es incierto.~_**

- Sí.- Y tomó su mano entre la suya.

_Y así, Tonto comenzó un nuevo viaje, tomado de la mano de Muerte, rumbo al Reino de Picas._

**Fin.**


End file.
